ohsibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
School Sucks
It's yet another busy day at St. OHSIBTY School. The cheerleaders are preparing for their upcoming competition, the football team are ready for their cup games and slushies are getting tossed left, right and center. Meanwhile, Joey and Shan find themselves in an unlikely relationship, whilst Ellie is unexpectedly made captain of the Power Squad, much to the annoyance of Delilah. OHSIBTY! Season 1, Episode 1: "School Sucks" Ugh, school sucks! ''Tom stumbled across the crowded hallway, brushing hunched shoulders against other busy students, music blaring at maximum volume into his ears. The incessant chatter of the other pupils echoed across the hallway, entwined with the gunshot sound of lockers slamming, the piercing squeak of shoes slipping across the burnished floor and teachers reprimanding mostly innocent students. He brushed his finger across the screen of his iPod, hidden beneath the folds of his jacket, switching songs. His eyes glittered tawny as they flickered up, checking his path wasn't blocked, before he drew his concentration back to his music player. He never spoke; he was one of those kids who wandered round the classes mindlessly, trapped in a haze, and never did their homework, which often resulted in multiple detentions. ''Three tons of homework, a red face from where that cheerleader slapped me and a graze on my knee. School sucks. His cheek still stung a brilliant red, the flesh lacerated by filed nails, still feeling the hand of that bitch slugging across his pale face. She had slapped him (hard) because he'd accidently collided with her on the football field. It wasn't his fault - she wasn't looking where she was going, she was too busy trying to flirt with another jock. "Huh, talking of cheerleaders," he muttered under held breath as he glanced up; the cheerleading team were sauntering up the hallway, the other student body parting like the Red Sea to form a pathway, all dressed in that showy red uniform they all had to wear. That young sophomore, the one with long brown hair and the most piercing green eyes this side of the country, led the group. Ellie weaved between the clusters of pupils, lost in a sea of chattering teenagers, amazed at how she had managed to come so far despite it being her first year. The coach had just declared her captain of the Power Squad, which had seriously pissed off several other cheerleaders, especially that bitchy one with the huge brown eyes and light brown hair. Following another stumble over her shoes, Ellie finally found her class and broke away from the group of cheerleaders. She glanced down at her outfit (which she despised with a passion) in embarrassment, wishing the skin-tight dress would magically transform into a comfy pair of torn jeans and a ripped t-shirt, like when she was back home in Texas. She missed her old home, where she could just pull on a scruffy outfit and leap onto the horse she owned and ride into the forest, practising her impeccable archery skills. Now, she was in the middle of an urban rush, where she was inheriting coughs and chest infections from the clouds of pollution billowing out of the car's exhausts. Shan leant against the cool metal locker, shivers running up and down her slim body, partly because of the cold material, but mostly because of the beautiful figure that stood before her. He made his way across the hallway, books folded beneath his arm, dressed in that bright red football outfit which all the jocks were pretty much forced to wear. The gunshot sound of a locker slamming nearby broke Shan from her haze and she blinked several times before pushing herself up from the row of open lockers, desperate to halt the blush racing to her already-rosy cheeks. Everytime he looked over, she drew her face away, attempting to look busy fiddling with her hair or messing up the contents of her crowded locker. Shan, stop being stupid! He's popular, and fit, and already has a girlfriend. He'll never like you! Erasing his presence from her mind, which took a remarkable amount of effort, she began to stride across the slippery hall floor, trying to look cool, when she felt a body collide with hers. "Watch where you're going, freak!" the familiar, harsh voice of Delilah Rene rung in Shan's ears as two bony hands pushed her away, almost knocking her from her feet. The brunette stood there, looking gorgeous in the skimpy cheerleading uniform, her brow creased into an unimpressed frown. "S...sorry." Shan stuttered out, her mind still on the boy who was now watching his girlfriend tower over the skinny little loser. She could help her eyes wandering. Delilah suddenly drew back her hand and, in a swift movement, slugged it across Shan's face. The books escaped from Shan's grip and swam across the floor as the young girl collapsed on the floor, her cheek stinging madly. The cheerleader bent over the girl she'd just attacked, and hissed. "You know that fit guy over there? He's mine. He will always be mine. And if you dare try and change that, you'll get a lot more than a bitch slap." "Only cowards bitch slap, Delilah," Shan muttered, hoisting herself up, when she felt five fingers clasp round her neck and force her to the floor. "I heard that." Then the hand released and Shan lay on the floor in a shivering heap. What the heck...? Manuel squinted at the page, desperately trying to make the squirming black lines amongst the page stiffen and form decent words. But to him, the text wouldn't keep still. They swam around the white sheets, making them impossible to read. "Manuel, what is the answer to question twenty-five?" his teacher's harsh, rich voice emerged from the front of the class, and his immediately snapped his head up to face Miss. Herring's sweet, attractive face. Her hands were locked onto her hips, her brow creased into a frown. "Er... I... erm..." Manuel stuttered, not sure what to say. "Were you even paying attention?" the teacher hissed, eyebrow raised. "Yes, Miss, I just..." he squinted again, yet he couldn't work out the shape or form of the words. "So what is the answer?" "I don't know!" "You haven't been paying attention, have you?" the teacher send a dagger look at the boy. "I have been paying attention, Miss, I just... this text is really hard to read. It's too small and a fancy font and won't stay still on the page!" Manuel scowled under his breath as a light tittering bubbled away from the students to the left of him. "Are you implying that you cannot read this text?" Miss Herring hissed, and the corner of every single student's mouth flicked up. "I... well... just... yes!" A wave of laughter ripped across the classroom as Manuel felt the blush rush to his cheeks. The teacher, however, did not appear amused. She clapped twice, silencing the class, just as the sharp sound of the bell ringing engulfed the room in noise. "Class dismissed. Collect all your books - any left behind go in the dumpster." Manuel rose from his seat and flung his bag over his shoulder. "Everyone except Manuel. I want to talk to you about something." "And, I mean, how did Ellie even become the captain? She's, like, a freshmen or something, and..." Joey strolled along the corridor, reluctantly listening to his girlfriend's whining, desperate to shift his attention. He looked round, but all he saw was the broken water fountain and a slushy being tossed into the air and beautiful Shan making her way to her locker. Shan. Beautiful Shan. He'd loved her ever since she moved to the high school, yet she never even noticed him. He was always staring at her when they were in lessons together, or when she was fumbling with her locker. He was just captivated by her sparkling eyes and long locks - just her pure beauty. "Are you even listening?" Delilah hissed, and followed his stare. "Her?! Really?! You'd rather have her than me?!" "Delilah, shut up, you're paranoid," replied Joey, which attracted Shan's attention; she glanced over, yet immediately drew her face away when she saw Delilah at his side. "No, I am not!" Delilah whispered in protest. "Yes you are. I heard you slapped her just because she was looking at me. That's the definition of paranoid!" growled Joey, eyes still flickering over to Shan, who strode away from the scene, a worried look inhabiting her pale face. "Ugh, well done." He muttered. Delilah gave him a quick shove. "I heard that." she muttered before sauntering off to her next class. Joey rolled his eyes at his rather annoying girlfriend, and stumbled off in the opposite direction, determined to avoid the maniac he named his girlfriend. He wanted to split from her - he would, if he could, but he knew what Delilah was like. She'd flip out, spread vile rumours like she always did. Seriously, she was psychotic, and she scared the crap out of him. Mau slipped through the hallway, guitar case slung over his back, trying to dodge the passing group of jocks who always carried an emergency cup of slushies around for when they came across an unsuspecting victim. Brushing his cropped hair from his face, he hurried past another burly sportsman and turned a corner, looking for his next class. "Hey, Mauricio!" he heard his little sister's sweet voice ring out from behind him and he swerved round, a scowl upon his face. "For the last time, don't call me Mauricio! It's Mau, alright?" Mau hated his full name - he thought it sounded weird. "Hey, congratulations on become the Power Squad captain!" "I don't want ''to be," Ellie spat, casting swift glances at any cheerleader who passed by. "But since I was made captain, my popularity has shot up. I mean, I actually have a place at the table now - I don't have to eat in the toilets or on the floor or any place as disgusting. Anyway, how are you?" "I'm alright," Mau smiled as he reached his locker. In a fleet movement, his spun the dial until he heard that familiar click which signalled that the lock had given way, and the door flung itself open. "I've got about six hours of homework, but I'll just get you to do all that," he added with a smug smile. "Yeah, you wish!" Ellie chuckled, failing to maintain a serious expression. "I'll give you that pizza that we ordered," said Mau, grinning. "Deal!" agreed Ellie after a minute or two of thought, and she roughly shook Mau's hand before separating from her brother and running over to her class as the bell rung harshly. ''Oh, for goodness' sake, this is stupid! ''thought Nasia as she sat in detention, arms crossed, legs swung up on the desk, playing ''Angry Birds on her phone. The teacher snored loudly, his drooping belly rising in sync with the loud breaths. I'm stuck in detention. Brilliant. That thick jock slushies me and I whack him back, and who ends up getting punished? Me. Always me. The heavy door swung open, resulting in the teacher abruptedly awakening and Nasia shoving her phone back into the shallow pocket of her leather jacket and sitting properly, acting bored, but her attention was caught when she saw who was entering. Tyler Jenkins. Quarterback of the football team, one of the most popular guys in school and, most importantly, her ex. Nasia drew her gaze away from Tyler as she felt the blush staining her cheeks. Tyler sat next to her, fiddling with a blunt pencil, seemingly scrawling images into the weak flesh that clothed him arm, which was gradually turning crimson. Nasia stared at him, partly-horrified, partly-freaked-out, yet she wasn't worried. He always was weird. Bored, she drew her phone from her pocket and immediately brought up the gaming score. She must have spent $30 dollars in the hour collecting new games and apps, including a fake game with a pop-up face and some dive called 'The Impossible Game' which she beat in one attempt and a rather scary game where she had to wander around collecting notes before a freaky creature found her. Suddenly, the door flung open again, but the teacher had fallen back into a deep sleep and didn't notice whatsoever. In stumbled a teacher, the gorgeous one who always balanced around on five-inch heels, with a worried look upon her face. "Nasia Williams?" she asked desperately, and Nasia gingerly flexed her arm into the air. "Oh, thank goodness! Your mom's been worrying herself sick! What did you do to get yourself in two hours detention?" "Beat up a jock who slushied me," Nasia replied gruffly, and the teacher rolled her eyes. "Nasia, what have I told you about being violent?" "It wasn't my fault, that idiot tossed a strawberry slushy up in my grill! He had it coming!" The teacher rolled her eyes again and left, muttering to herself. As the door closed, Tyler shifted to face his ex-girlfriend. "So, how you been?" he muttered, surprising Nasia that he had the bare-faced cheek to look her in the eye. "Oh, fine, fine," she replied hastily, doing her best to avoid being caught in his eyes. "Good, good. Hey, I was wondering - um, me and a couple others are having a road trip in the New Year. I know it's really early, but I was hoping - wondering - that you'd like to come with us?" "....Alright." Nasia snapped, eyebrow raised, and drew her face away once more, but not fast enough to see the glittering smile that adorned Tyler's face. She missed that smile, those twinkling eyes, the feel of his skin. She should hate him - they split when she caught him in a... compromising ''position with the school slag - but whenever she saw him, she couldn't shake off the sinking feeling in her stomach. '''THE END' Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes